


Light

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You light up my life… so I wanted to light up yours," Hikaru replies with equal but still somehow surprising softness, and as stupid and cliche as that is, Inoo knows that when it comes to Hikaru, it's nothing but honest.</i> <b>warnings:</b> alcohol consumption by legal adults, mentions of consensual groping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fic, only a few days late |D; In case you're wondering about the inspiration for the groping, [this](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcjlimvevB1r2m8vmo1_250.gif) may have something to do with it XD; Written for Shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)~

"Christmas tree costume… or lack thereof… aside, you have to admit, this was a pretty good Christmas," Hikaru insists, shoving his hands into the pockets of the striped shorts he's obstinately still wearing (albeit with clashingly "tribal" pattern tights) despite the fact that the temperature has begun dropping into the negatives at night these days. It's like he knows, Inoo thinks, that despite his complaints, at the end of the day, somehow, he finds Hikaru's horrible hipster fashion endearing, though he'd never say it out loud. He finds pretty much everything about Hikaru endearing, actually, especially feeling warm and bubbly after the champagne at dinner. 

"Ehh~ But Christmas tree costumes are so campy, they're actually the opposite of mainstream," Inoo teases back, leaning a little into Hikaru as they walk from Hikaru's car to the elevator. Hikaru only smiles and pulls him a little closer as Inoo stumbles slightly and tries to pretend like he didn't; perhaps he'd had a bit too much when Hikaru had offered to drive, but hey, it was Christmas, right? Besides, it made everything seem a bit warmer and a bit funnier, and so he added, "We could have strung lights on you and used you as decoration~" 

Hikaru raises an eyebrow, pushing the button to the elevator and shifting Inoo slightly as the little screen displays the elevator's descent, seventh floor, sixth floor, fifth floor… After a moment, he looks back to Inoo, leaning a little closer to whisper, "If anyone's getting strung up in lights tonight, it's going to be you decorating my bed," and Inoo can't help but shudder at the thought, but while he's greatly looking forward to it, as the elevator arrives, door opening and drenching them in warm, yellow light, his smile softens again, and he leans in to kiss Hikaru on the cheek. 

"Merry Christmas, Hikaru," he murmurs after a moment, leaning his head on Hikaru's shoulder as they situate themselves in the elevator, the doors shutting in front of them. "Even if you were late picking me up, and even if that tiny little Bosnian restaurant was super weird, and even if your roaming hands under the table were entirely inappropriate…" and he can't help but grin again remembering it all, even though it's only been a few hours at most, "I had a really good time… with you." 

Hikaru only smiles back that enigmatic smile, but before Inoo has time to dwell on what it might mean, the elevator arrives at Hikaru's floor, and he leads them out and down the hall, and Inoo hums contentedly-- Hikaru has promised more champagne and a cake in the "intimate atmosphere" of his apartment, and even if Inoo was pretty sure that "intimate" was just a euphemism for "place where Hikaru could tease and harass Inoo without the threat of the paparazzi," he was endeared by that, too. He only complains a little when Hikaru extracts himself to unlock the door, but he's surprised when Hikaru glances back at him, grinning and saying, "There's one more surprise… go ahead in and see." 

Inoo blinks at Hikaru, never sure what to expect when it comes to him and surprises, but after a moment of hesitation, he steps into the genkan, and the view straight into Hikaru's little apartment takes his breath away. The rooms are all darkened, but draped across the tables and chairs and shelves and windows and everything, perhaps haphazardly thrown, or perhaps intentionally made to look that way, are strands of white lights, twinkling beautifully even in the mundane space Inoo has seen so many times before. _They're beautiful_ , he wants to say, but somehow, "I thought you said illuminations are too mainstream~?" is what comes out, and he grins as Hikaru steps into the genkan beside him, grinning as well. 

"Well, I made an exception just for you~" Hikaru hums in response, putting an arm around Inoo's waist. "Do you like it?" 

"I… I love it," Inoo replies, genuineness seeping into his voice and replacing his usual playful tone. He gazes at the room for another moment before leaning closer, placing a kiss on Hikaru's cheek and murmuring, "Merry Christmas, Hikaru." 

"You light up my life… so I wanted to light up yours," Hikaru replies with equal but still somehow surprising softness, and as stupid and cliche as that is, Inoo knows that when it comes to Hikaru, it's nothing but honest. He finds Hikaru's hand and gives it a squeeze, but there's nothing he can do besides smile to convey just how how warm and wonderful he feels as Hikaru quietly adds, "Merry Christmas."


End file.
